


Merry Christmas, Andrew!

by multifandomgal



Category: Battle for London in the Air (Roleplay)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Immortal Illuminati AU, Office Christmas Party aftermath, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgal/pseuds/multifandomgal
Summary: After the 2019 IIA office Christmas party, Andrew and Cordelia have a bit of quiet time.
Relationships: Andrew O'Rourke/Cordelia French
Kudos: 4





	Merry Christmas, Andrew!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DelusionsbyBonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelusionsbyBonnie/gifts).



"Ugh, what a night!" Cordelia grumbled, as she untied her boots. Andrew nodded in agreement.

The pair had just arrived at Cordelia's flat - well, the latest of many flats she'd owned in her immortal lifetime - after leaving the IIA's annual Christmas party. It had been an... interesting affair, to say the least, and Andrew was glad Cordelia had asked if he wanted to leave early.

The evening has started off alright, if not a little slowly, but, as tended to happen at IIA gatherings, things gradually descended into chaos. This was likely because of the 'festive punch' that was on offer, which was, though not laced with drugs this time, much too strong, even by Andrew's standards. He hadn't dared try more than a sip (a punch with a fist was much more his style than one made with fruit and vodka), and had instead raided his secret office stash of proper Irish beer. With his beverage sorted, Andrew had spent the first part of the evening with Dr Jhandir, but the doc left after about an hour, under the pretence of having 'important work to do'. Honestly, Andrew was surprised his best friend had managed to stay longer than five minutes.

Andrew then spotted his brother amongst the crowd - another face that probably wouldn't have showed had the gathering not been all but mandatory. Liam, as expected, was not interested in making small talk about the festivities, and soon managed to slip off back to his office, unnoticed by everyone else.

Pretty much the rest of Andrew's night was spent with Cordelia, which was, despite the same five Christmas songs being played loudly on repeat, quite lovely. They had been dancing, chatting, and laughing together for ages, but it was nice to now finally have some alone time.

"So, what did you get in the secret Santa?" Andrew asked, as he sat next to his wife on the sofa.

Cordelia made a face of pure disgust as she pulled a small black box out of her purse and said, "these. Aren't they hideous?"

The items in question were earrings, which appeared to be made of bones. Human ones. Andrew was now also looking disgusted.

"It gets worse," added Cordelia, "they came with a note."

She handed Andrew a slip of black paper. It was covered in barely legible, gold-inked handwriting that read:

_To my dearest Faye,_

_These earrings are made from the index finger bones of my other beloved, Byron. Wear them and be forever reminded of me._

_All my love, ? x_

"Well, I wonder who that's from?" said Andrew, sarcastically.

Cordelia laughed, "Of course, I'll never wear them. Perhaps I should re-gift them to Celine..." she thought for a moment, then continued, "Anyway, what delights did you get?"

Andrew did have his gift still in his pocket, but didn't think they were worth showing off, so he just told her: "Cufflinks. With the Irish flag on them. No idea who they're from, but I asked Liam, and he didn't want them, and I don't wear cufflinks, so..."

"Oh, I don't know. I think you'd look quite dashing in a suit that required Irish-flag cufflinks," mused Cordelia, smiling devilishly.

Andrew blushed, and tried to change the subject by saying "I do think my gift went down well, though."

Cordelia was laughing again. Perhaps she's sampled a little too much of the punch. "Who did you get then?" she asked.

"The doc," he replied, "It was easy - he's always going on about needing a new scalpel, and you can buy them cheap in the right places, so I got him two."

"Ah, he must've liked that! Mine was easy too: Irving. Just got him the first mug with a corgi on it I could find. He looked pleased when I saw him earlier."

The pair laughed about that for a while, then conversation turned to the other events of the evening. With Beck back, there was considerably more gossip to discuss than in previous years, which was entertaining, for now. Come next year, and the novelty of the situation would definitely have disappeared.

"It is a shame though..." said Cordelia.

"What is?"

"Well, with all those other people so busy hooking up tonight, we didn't get a chance to have a kiss under the mistletoe."

"Oh, yes. Well, actually..." Andrew blushed as, from his jacket pocket, he produced a small sprig of mistletoe. Smiling, he held it above his head as Cordelia wrapped her arms around him.

"Merry Christmas, Andrew," she said, kissing him gently.

He'd been married to her for well over a century now, but still Andrew couldn't help blushing again as he gave her a kiss in return, and replied, "Merry Christmas, Cordelia."


End file.
